Aria's Bundle of Joy
by PolarSquirrel
Summary: When Aria finds out she is pregnant she tells her boyfriend of 2 1/2 years Noel Khan, and they start a family, but how will Ezra react?
1. Aria finds out

Aria could not believe what was happening. Just hearing it out loud made it... real.

"You are 3 weeks pregnant." the doctor had said. The color drained from Aria's face. How was she going to tell Noel, her boyfriend of 2 ½ years. She dreaded going home. She could not stand the idea of facing everyone and lying to them.

"Are you s-sure?" Aria asked.

"Yep, but we could run the test again if you want to be a hundred percent positive."The doctor replied.

"N-no I have to g-get home.." Aria said.

_Beep boop bop bop beep boop_

Her phone sounded. She got a text from Noel.

_Hey! Where are you? Xoxo -Noel_

_Just at the doctors xoxo -Aria_

_Oh, well do you want to do dinner tonight? Xoxo -Noel_

_Yeah, that sounds nice xoxo – Aria_

What was she doing? She couldn't face Noel!

_Pick you up at 7! xoxo -Noel_

_looking forward to it... xoxo -Aria_

When Aria left the building she tried to figure out what she was going to say to Noel. How about _Wanna see a magic trick, Poof your a dad. _No, that's not a good idea. Aria walked the long walk home just thinking. When she walked through the door her mom greeted her at the door.

"How was the doctors? You look a little pale.." Aria's mom asked.

"Oh, it went fine just a bad burrito."Aria shrugged, "I think I'm going to take a nap." Aria finished as she walked up the stairs.

Aria threw herself onto her bed and started crying. Soon she fell asleep. When she woke up it was 5:30. Oh crap. Aria thought, she had a date with Noel. She got up and went into the shower, during her shower she stared at her stomach. Still flat as a board. Aria couldn't believe this was happening. She just stood in the shower enjoying the warmth of the water. When she got out she looked at the clock. 6:45. Oh crap! Aria put a tank top on and a flowing skirt that reached just above her knees. She put short wedges on and did her make up like you see on TV. Made sure it was water proof mascara.

_Ding Dong!_

He was here. Aria traveled cautiously down the stairs and answered the door.

"You look **Amazing**!" Noel exclaimed

"You too!"Aria replied with a smile. There was something about Noel that made her feel safe. When she was afraid, she would just look at him and feel her fear vanish.

"Ready?" He asked

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Aria answered grabbing his hand and leaving.

Even though Noel melts her fears, she couldn't sit still, she couldn't hold a conversation, she couldn't function right. They had only Arrived 20 minutes ago and she had knocked down her cup 3 times.

"Aria, whats wrong?" Noel asked concerned.

"Nothing." Aria replied nervously.

"Aria, I now you. I know when somethings wrong." He said.

"You're right somethings wrong. Really wrong." Aria replied

"What?"Noel asked.

Okay... Here goes nothing.

"Noel, I have to tell you something... but you have to promise not to freak out...okay?"Aria said nervously.


	2. Noel Finds out

_**PREVIOUSLY-**_

"You are 3 weeks pregnant." the doctor had said. The color drained from Aria's face.

_Oh, well do you want to do dinner tonight? Xoxo -Noel_

_Yeah, that sounds nice xoxo – Aria_

_Pick you up at 7! xoxo -Noel_

"Aria, whats wrong?" Noel asked concerned.

Okay... Here goes nothing.

"Noel, I have to tell you something... but you have to promise not to freak out...okay?"Aria said nervously.

Noel pov-

"I promise, please tell me whats wrong." Noel pleaded.

"Noel..." Aria put her hand over his.." I...I...I'm pregnant..." Aria said in a barely audible voice.

Noel blinked. "I'm the..."

"Yes!" Aria looked hurt and confused. "You think I would cheat on you?"She asked angrily.

"No, no. I just... I don't know what to think." He said.

"Are you mad at me? Are you going to leave me?" Aria asked tears falling down her face.

"No! No Aria, I love you, and I already love the baby." Noel said earnestly. Aria just closed her eyes.

"Can we go somewhere else?" She asked.

"Yes of course."Noel answered. He pulled out Aria's chair and held her hand as they walked to the park. They held hands on the swings.

"What am I going to do? What are we going to do" Aria asked more tears cascading down her perfect face.

"We are going to get through it. Together." was all he said. He wanted to say that they would have this kid and they would get married they would grow old together. But that sounded like too much.

Noel walked her home. At her door step he put his hand on her stomach.

"We are going to make it. We are going to have this baby." He said and kissed her. He watched her descend inside the door. On his way home he thought about his future. And then he knew what he was going to do. When he got home he went to his mom.

"Mom? I need your help. I'm in trouble." Noel said.

"Whada' do? Get Aria pregnant?" His mom laughed at her joke. When he was quiet her eyes widened. "Oh god." was all she said.

_-Aria pov-

That went well. Aria though happily as she dozed off to sleep. She had a dream that she told her parents and they killed Noel. Ughhhhhh. She can't escape reality. Not even in her dreams.

She got up and got ready for school. She put a loose gray hollis sweatshirt on that went past her butt, and skinny jeans with black ankle boots. She put her hair in a high pony tail and put peach lip gloss on and went to get in the car when Noel called.

"Yeah?" She answered the phone.

"I need to talk to you will you meet me in the park?" He asked.

"Yeah, of course." She replied.

She walked to the park since it was right around the corner.

Noel was sitting on a swing holding something in his hand.

"Whats wrong?"Aria asked. "You look nervous."

Noel got on one knee. Aria gasped.

"I have been dreaming of doing this since I first met you." He started. Aria covered her mouth."Aria I love you. Nothing can change that. You are my first real love. And your baby only strengthens that feeling. I just want to tel you I want to be with you for the rest of my life..." He opened the ring box "Aria Montgomery will you marry me?"


	3. Fitz and Friends

_**PREVIOUSLY-**_

"You are 3 weeks pregnant." the doctor had said. The color drained from Aria's face.

"Are you mad at me? Are you going to leave me?" Aria asked tears falling down her face.

"No! No Aria, I love you, and I already love the baby." Noel said earnestly.

"What am I going to do? What are we going to do" Aria asked more tears cascading down her perfect face.

"We are going to get through it. Together." was all he said.

"Mom? I need your help. I'm in trouble." Noel said.

"Whada' do? Get Aria pregnant?" His mom laughed at her joke. When he was quiet her eyes widened. "Oh god." was all she said.

"Aria Montgomery will you marry me?"

"Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" Noel asked.

Aria nodded tears falling down her face. Tears of joy. Noel took her hand and put the ring on it. Noel was filthy rich so of course it was big. All Aria could do was hold Noel in an embrace.

She had never been so happy. She pulled out, inhaling.

"We're going to be late for school." She said.

"I know." He replied. Aria grabbed his hand and they started off towards school together.

"If you want I can walk you to your next class."Noel said as Aria was getting her books. She turned and smiled.

"I don't want you to be late." She said stroking his cheek, then kissing him."I have to get to class." Aria said frowning. Noel kissed her cheek and left.

She walked steadily to her next class English. With Mr. Fitz. Her ex. She walked into the classroom and sat at her desk.

"Mrs. Montgomery, may I speak with you?" Mr. Fitz asked.

She walked up to his desk.

"Are you okay you look pale?" He asked.

"Yeah" Aria said looking away.

"I know we broke up 3 years ago but I care about you." He said.

Aria looked up. "I moved on. And I am happy with Noel. More than happy. Ecstatic. We plan on growing old together."Aria spat at him and stormed back to her desk. Hanna who had been listening whistled. Spencer slapped her arm.

"OUCH!" Hanna yelped.

Emily was giggling and Aria was shooting dirty looks at all of them.

The class went by slowly and Ezra kept sneaking looks at her. Aria just kept playing yesterday over and over in her head. 3 weeks pregnant. 3 weeks. Pregnant. Pregnant..Pregnant. When the bell rang Aria ran quickly to the lockers to meet up with her friends.

"Aria whats wrong you were pale the whole class!?" Emily asked concerned.

The other 2 girls nooded.

"If I tell you guys something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Aria asked.

"Of course!" Spencer said.

"Yeah Aria I can keep a secret like a boss." Hanna said also.

Emily nodded.

Aria looked around..."I...I'm Pregnant.." Aria said and flinched when Hanna shouted.

"WHAT!"

"Gosh! Be quiet!" Spencer hissed and slapped Hanna's arm again. "Are you sure? I could take you to a doctor.." Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'm sure I already went to a doctor." Aria replied.

"Have you told Noel?"Emily asked.

"Yeah..." Aria replied than she smiled "He took it really well. I just found out yesterday, I told him yesterday and today..." Aria said pulling the chain that held the ring from under her shirt.

All the girls gasped and hugged her. They talked about a few things went to second period, and then parted at lunch.

Aria was sitting at their table alone picking at a salad. Currently she crave a steak even though she was a vegetarian. Noel hugged her from behind, and whispered in her ear.

"How is my fiance doing" He asked.

"Would be better if I weren't nauseous and my body wasn't going against my beliefs." Aria said flatly.

"Sorry." Noel said quietly.

"What?" Aria asked bewildered.

"I got you into this mess and you're... you're.." Noel trailed off.

"I love you. And we are going to get married and have this baby." Aria said cupping his face in her hands and giving him a kiss.


	4. Broken House

_**PREVIOUSLY-**_

"You are 3 weeks pregnant." the doctor had said. The color drained from Aria's face.

"Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" Noel asked.

Aria nodded tears falling down her face. Tears of joy.

Aria grabbed his hand and they started off towards school together.

She walked steadily to her next class English. With Mr. Fitz. Her ex.

"I know we broke up 3 years ago but I care about you." He said.

Aria looked up. "I moved on. And I am happy with Noel. More than happy. Ecstatic. We plan on growing old together."Aria spat at him and stormed back to her desk.

Aria just kept playing yesterday over and over in her head. 3 weeks pregnant. 3 weeks. Pregnant. Pregnant..Pregnant.

Aria looked around..."I...I'm Pregnant.." Aria said and flinched when Hanna shouted.

"WHAT!"

Currently she craves a steak even though she was a vegetarian.

"I got you into this mess and you're... you're.." Noel trailed off.

"I love you. And we are going to get married and have this baby." Aria said cupping his face in her hands and giving him a kiss.

Noel and Aria walked home together. They were going to tell her parents. When they got to Aria's house her mom swung open the door.

"Hello!" Ella brightly said."Aria, whats wrong?"

Aria hung her head low blinking back tears. Noel squeezed her hand.

'We need to talk to you and Mr. Montgomery." He said.

"Yeah, okay, sure." Aria's mom said uncertainly.

Aria was sitting on Noels lap in the club chair. Ella and Byron Sitting on the couch.

"M-mom, D-d-dad... I need to tell you something."Aria said nervously.

"Yes honey.." Ella said.

"I...I'm Pregnant..." Aria said quietly. No one said anything for a minute than her dad exploded.

"YOU!" He pointed at Noel "YOU DID THIS YOU RAT! GET OUT!AND YOU." He looked at Aria."YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PACK UP AND LEAVE."

Aria ran up the stairs tears flowing down her face packed a bunch of clothes and ran out of the door into Noels arms and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Noel and Aria walked into his house. His mom greeted them.

"Hey." She looked and saw the duffel in Aria's hand. "What happened?" She asked.

"Her parents kicked her out." Noel replied.

"She can stay here." Her mom said and grabbed Aria's hand. "I'll show you your room."

**3 weeks later...**

Aria could now see her little baby bump. She worried about everyone finding out. But she was ready to tell every one the truth. If they asked. She put a regular shirt on. It was too tight, so she put a different one on. Perfect. Noel walked in. He hugged her.

"How's the love of my life and my bundle of joy?" He asked.

"Still kicking. Both of us."Aria said with a smile.

Noel kissed Aria, then her belly.

"We are going to be a happy family." He said.

Aria sighed happily. "We are" she said Kissing Noel on the cheek. "I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Do you want me to come?" He asked.

"If you want to." Aria said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said smiling.

When Aria got to English class Ezra's Eyes bugged out of his head when he saw her stomach.

"Are you...Pregnant?" He asked incredulous.

Aria nodded looked down and got in her seat. Everyone stared at her the whole class. She had to leave in the middle of second period for her doctors appointment. Her and Noel got into the car.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.


	5. Home

_**PREVIOUSLY-**_

"You are 3 weeks pregnant." the doctor had said. The color drained from Aria's face.

"Aria Montgomery will you marry me?" Noel asked.

Aria nodded tears falling down her face. Tears of joy.

"I...I'm Pregnant..." Aria said quietly. her dad exploded.

"YOU!" He pointed at Noel "YOU DID THIS YOU RAT! GET OUT!AND YOU Aria."YOU HAVE 5 MINUTES PACK UP AND LEAVE."

"Her parents kicked her out." Noel replied.

"She can stay here." Her mom said and grabbed Aria's hand. "I'll show you your room."

Aria could now see her little baby bump. .

"We are going to be a happy family." He said.

"I have a doctor's appointment today."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He said smiling.

She had to leave in the middle of second period for her doctors appointment. Her and Noel got into the car.

"Ready?" He asked

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

"Everything looks fine. Next time you will learn the sex... would you like to?"The doctor said.

Aria looked at Noel, He whispered in her ear.

"We would like to be surprised." She smiled. Noel grabbed her hand.

At a red light on the way home Noel looked at Aria.

"We are going to have a family."He said.

"Aria smiled."We are." She leaned over and kissed his cheek."sooo, I was thinking about wedding dates, and I think we should get married at a court house, sooner, then have a wedding on Christmas."Aria said."I want our baby to have married parents."

Noel looked at her and smiled,"I love it." He said. On the way home Noel saw Aria wince. "What?!" He asked nervously afraid something was wrong.

"Our little baby just kicked."Aria said with a huge grin.

"Aria?" Noel asked.

"yeah?"she replied.

"Do you want to skip the rest of the day?"Noel asked.

Aria smiled. "Yeah."

"I like this one."Aria said with a smile.

"But its all run down..." Noel said confused.

They went to go look at houses, and one of the houses was shabby and broken. But Aria liked it.

"I know it is, but don't you see the beauty in it? That can be the nurery, and that can be our room..."Aria said.

Noel looked at Aria. "Do you like it?" He asked.

"yes"Aria nodded.

"Then I love it."Noel said.

"We can rebuild it into our dream house." Aria said.

"Were going to have a home!"Noel exclaimed. Aria hugged him.

"I love you!" Aria whispered in his ear.

"I love you more!" he replied.

Noel POV

I lay on my bet and think about Aria and wonder how I got so lucky. She is amazing, and we are going to get married. She has my baby, our baby. We have a home. We have each other. Life is great right now.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? DID HE PRESSURE YOU!"He heard a voice shout.

"no...no..you have it wrong. I _love him! _we are going to get _married_!"I heard Aria spit.

"Aria, I never stopped loving you!" Now he recognized that voice. Fitz.

"Well I did. A long time ago, and now I am in love with NOEL! We are having a _baby_! And I'm sorry but I am going to get married, have a baby and move in with Noel. He is the love of my life. And you..."Aria was yelling now.

"You are going to leave my property. Before I call the cops." I sneered walking down the stairs.

Aria looked at me now, tears streaming down her face. I ran the rest of the stair and rushed over to her and held her close.

"Shhhh, Shhhh it's okay" I said stroking her hair, "It's okay..."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ezra slam his car door and speed away.

I pulled Aria away.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably just hormones" Aria said and walked away.

"Aria!" I called.

Aria turned. "Yeah?"

"I love you." I tell her.

Aria smiled "I love you too." She replied and went into her room.


End file.
